Problem: Daniel has 30 bananas for every 10 coconuts. Write the ratio of bananas to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{10}=3$ Therefore, $3$ is the ratio of bananas to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.